Maid Sasuke
by Nyuu D
Summary: Sasuke não deveria, absolutamente nunca, apostar algo com Kakashi! :: Oneshot :: YAOI :: KakaSasu :: Sasuke vestido de... Empregada?


**Avisos: **Nada pesado, mas temos um Kakashi pervertido e um Sasuke se revelando. E nessa época, Sasuke ainda tem 12 anos, antes de ele ir para a vila do Som, antes de tudo.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

Eu me inspirei nessa imagem...: img112.imageshack.us/img112/3481/kakasasumaidho3.jpg o Sasuke está simplesmente HOT nela! xD

Review me please! 8D

* * *

- Ele não vai conseguir... – Resmungou Sasuke. Ele e Kakashi estavam sentados juntos vendo Naruto lutar contra Kiba, que visivelmente tinha a vantagem mas Kakashi sabia como Naruto _sempre_ dava um jeito de virar o jogo bem no último momento. Por isso mesmo havia apostado com Sasuke que Naruto podia ganhar. O Uchiha, com seu grande orgulho, obviamente apostou em Kiba e bom... A aposta era clara. O que quisesse. Kakashi já tinha um sorrisinho no rosto só por saber que tinha 50 porcento de chance de ganhar.

Naruto agora estava com um Bunshin ao seu lado e Kiba e Akamaru já ofegavam, aparentemente com pouco chakra porque Naruto era definitivamente mais resistente do que qualquer um, e a luta já durava um tempo considerável. – Eu acho que vai. – Disse Kakashi fechando os olhos e ouvindo Naruto gritar "Rasengan!", e um som alto em seguida indicando que ele havia acertado Kiba. O rapaz caiu do outro lado do campo aberto da floresta onde estavam e Kakashi, de braços cruzados, deixou um sorriso transparecer por debaixo de sua máscara.

- TÁ BRINCANDO? – Sasuke levantou do tronco onde estava no alto da árvore e olhou para Kakashi de esguelha. _"Merda, ele já está se vangloriando..."_ Kiba levantou de onde estava, cambaleou e capotou de cara no chão ao que seu cãozinho Akamaru soltou um latido em protesto, mas não continuou qualquer ataque à Naruto. O loiro fez um movimento em comemoração e Kakashi gritou para ele lá de cima: – Yo! Muito bem, Naruto!

- Yoooosh, Kakashi-sensei! – Era incrível como o moleque tinha energia mesmo depois de uma luta longa daquelas.

- E então...? – Kakashi, ainda sentado, olhou para Sasuke e arqueou a sobrancelha visível.

- Hunf. – Bufou Sasuke e saltou árvore abaixo, sendo imediatamente abordado por Naruto mas deu um jeito de se esquivar e saiu dali; Kakashi logo saltou atrás e um Naruto confuso o perguntou o que havia acontecido. Kakashi achou melhor apenas deixar para lá... E pôs-se a seguir o Uchiha. A um dado momento, Sasuke estava parado no meio da floresta e olhou para o seu sensei com olhos irritados. – E então, o que vai ser?

- Vou te mostrar quando chegarmos lá em casa...

- Como é?!

- Não é nada absurdo – mentiu. Kakashi já tinha tudo em mente. Claro que se sentia um pervertido mas... Sasuke era tão irritadinho e adorável... Talvez ele precisasse de uma lição. E por que não tirar proveito disso? O garoto de apenas doze anos olhou para Kakashi com um ar desconfiado, cruzou os braços e pôs-se a rumar para Konoha em passos lentos. Kakashi o seguiu. – Tá com medo?

- Não. Não tem nada que possa ser pior que isso... – Respondeu Sasuke e Kakashi apenas deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

**xXx**

- NÃO! – Gritou Sasuke do banheiro enquanto Kakashi ainda estava sentado no sofá. Ele havia dado um embrulho para Sasuke e disse que o que ele teria que fazer era aquilo... Mas ele já esperava essa reação. – Eu não vou fazer isso, de jeito nenhum, nem morto, nunca!

- Você apostou, Sasuke.

- Seu... Velho... Pervertido... – Resmungou Sasuke do banheiro, obviamente alto o suficiente para Kakashi ouvir. O alto homem de cabelos prateados suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- E não adianta tentar fugir pela janela. Além do mais... Aposta é aposta.

- Olha Kakashi, eu sei que eu apostei e tudo mas você não acha que está exagerando um _pouquinho?_ Isso é HUMILHAÇÃO!

- Eu nem chamei ninguém pra ver... – Disse o jounin com um ar engraçado e Sasuke deu um soco na porta em protesto. Kakashi levantou do sofá de sua sala, que não era muito grande, e caminhou até a porta do banheiro no estreito corredor e encostou a orelha na madeira gelada. – Não escuto nenhum barulho... Ainda está aí, Sasuke?

- Eu tô! Saco.

- Vamos, Sasuke-kun... É só uma besteirinha!

- É mesmo, porque isso daqui é minúsculo! – Reclamou o garoto arrancando uma risada de Kakashi. – Você é um pervertido, Kakashi. Eu devia te mandar pra cadeia.

- Se você sair daí eu mostro o que tem debaixo da minha máscara... – Houve um silêncio momentâneo onde Kakashi imaginou que Sasuke estava começando a ponderar a possibilidade de sair. Ele sabia que o garoto sempre quis ver por baixo de sua máscara, então talvez fosse uma boa oferta. Claro que ele acabaria pagando como quem perdeu a aposta também porque com certeza Sasuke ia pedir algo do tipo caso ganhasse, mas... Valeria a pena!

- Não pode ser tão impressionante que me faça sair daqui! – Exclamou Sasuke por fim, e Kakashi suspirou profundamente.

- Quer apostar?

- NÃO! Não aposto mais nada com você!

Kakashi riu novamente e caminhou até a sala. Ele já estava começando a ficar meio impaciente com aquela teimosia de Sasuke. Ao menos agora ele já sabia que Kakashi sempre tem razão... E com certeza com aquela aposta, ele tinha!

- Você disse que não era nada absurdo!

- Isso é absurdo pra você?

- _É!!_ – Sasuke deu um novo soco na porta, mas Kakashi ouviu um _click_ indicando que a chave havia sido girada e então, a porta estava destrancada. Ele voltou à entrada do corredor e se apoiou no batente.

- Sasuke...? Tá tudo bem aí?

- Vou poder ver o que tem debaixo da sua máscara?

- Vai. – Respondeu rapidamente, esticando o pescoço para ver que um feixe de luz do banheiro invadia o corredor.

- E isso vai ficar entre nós... Certo?

- Certo.

- Ok. – Sasuke abriu a porta por completo mas Kakashi não o viu, apenas sua sombra. E ele podia ver a silhueta naquela sombra... Ele pôs mesmo?! O garoto deu um passo à frente com seu pé descalço e... Por Deus! Ele realmente havia feito aquilo? Kakashi poderia rir ou qualquer coisa do tipo mas sua única reação foi arregalar o apertado olho castanho e boquiabrir-se diante da visão que tinha.

Sasuke estava com uma saia vermelho-escura extremamente curta, um avental branco e um laço na cintura para segurá-lo; não só isso mas as mangas curtas da camisa vermelho-escura eram cheinhas, e para completar o look... Uma tiarinha. Ele estava vestido de _empregada._ E estava _quente. Muito quente._ Não só porque ele tinha um corpo adorável mas porque suas bochechas estavam coradinhas – o que era totalmente anormal – e ele encolhia as pernas, puxando a saia para baixo. O que dava um ar de inocência e ele tão _perfeito_ que Kakashi poderia agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Se sentia um velho tarado mas, não se importava com isso agora.

- Pare de me olhar assim – disse Sasuke torcendo de leve os lábios e encolhendo os ombros para frente. Mas claro que Kakashi não atendeu ao seu pedido e se seu outro olho não fosse um sharingan, ele com certeza já teria destapado para olhar melhor. – Eu falei pra parar! – O Uchiha corou ainda mais e Kakashi baixou o olhar mas não necessariamente o tirou de Sasuke; foi mais para as pernas dele.

- Tire a máscara.

- Ahn?

- Você disse que ia tirar!

- Ah... É... – Kakashi suspirou e enfiou a ponta do indicador por dentro da máscara na linha do nariz. Sasuke, ainda com o rosto avermelhado, olhou atento para Kakashi e apertou de leve os olhos para não ter que piscar e perder um só momento daquilo. Era altamente constrangedor e Sasuke se sentia uma prostituta mas... Ele sempre foi muito interessado no que Kakashi tinha debaixo da máscara. Não só da máscara. Mas isso não é algo que ele vá admitir assim, de cara limpa.

Kakashi então puxou a máscara pelo nariz e os olhos de Sasuke tremeram de levinho. _"Nenhum problema no nariz... Pára de suspense Kakashi, tira logo essa porcaria!", _Sasuke cerrou os punhos e Kakashi abaixou a máscara de uma vez só, fazendo o Uchiha arregalar de leve os olhos. Ele era tão... Tão... _Lindo_. Tão espetacularmente lindo que Sasuke se atreveria a dizer que ele superava a beleza de seu irmão. E olha que o Uchiha caçula jamais achou isso de alguém. Kakashi olhou para ele como quem espera qualquer comentário ou reação e uma vez na vida Sasuke pôde ver um sorriso nos lábios de seu sensei que não estivesse coberto pela máscara azul. Era como uma honra, ou um milagre.

- Hum...

- Só isso?

- Você é... É... Bem parecido com o que eu imaginava. – Mentiu. Ele imaginou de tudo menos que Kakashi fosse ser tão bonito assim. Ter dentes tão brancos, o nariz tão bem desenhado e que seu rosto fosse tão harmônico. Mais uma vez Kakashi abriu um sorriso e Sasuke sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. _"Pára-de-me-olhar!"_ – E você continua sendo um pervertido...

- Não te matou, matou?

- Quase. – Sasuke puxou um pouco mais a saia para baixo e olhou com seus olhos brilhantes para seu sensei. Por algum motivo que ele não entendia – e sinceramente, não queria entender – ele esperava que Kakashi fizesse alguma coisa. Qualquer reação. Ele queria aquela sensação que tinha com seu irmão novamente... E sabia que não podia ser com outra pessoa senão Kakashi. Por inúmeros motivos sendo o mais importante o fato de Kakashi ser mais velho. Mais alto. Mais forte.

- Pode tirar agora, se quiser – disse Kakashi resistindo ao seu ímpeto de pegar no garoto à sua frente. Não, ele não era um velho pervertido, não tanto assim, podia se controlar. Além do mais, o que era essa súbita atração por Sasuke de uma hora para outra? O moreno olhou para seu sensei e suspirou. Se ele não fosse fazer nada... Sasuke ia ter que acabar fazendo. Há um minuto estava se recusando mortalmente de sair do banheiro e agora estava _assim?_ É por isso que Kakashi usa essa máscara, para evitar que as pessoas tenham esse tipo de desejo em relação à ele o tempo todo?

- Uhum. – Sasuke encarou Kakashi nos olhos e pôs-se a abrir os botões da camisa. Kakashi arregalou o olho visível.

- O que está fazendo, Sasuke?

- Você falou pra eu tirar. – Até parece que ele é super obediente.

- Bom, eu não quis dizer...

- É claro. – Disse o Uchiha soltando um suspiro visivelmente desapontado. – Já volto – e fechou-se no banheiro mas sejamos claros: ele não se trancou.

Kakashi coçou a cabeça olhando para a porta. Por Deus, o que estava fazendo? Ele ia mesmo se render àquele moleque mimado? Pelo jeito era só isso que ele queria... Mas Kakashi não podia se controlar. Ele se sentia incrivelmente atraído pelo garoto e isso o fazia sentir-se um velho pervertido realmente, mas não podia evitar... Era simplesmente impossível resistir àquele garoto. Principalmente naqueles trajes. Ele encostou-se ao batente e deu duas batidinhas leves na porta. – Sasuke, eu...

- Pensei que fosse resistir – disse Sasuke abrindo a porta rapidamente e agora só o avental pendurado em sua cintura e a saia cobriam seu corpo pálido. Kakashi sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e Sasuke torceu o canto dos lábios num sorriso maldoso. É claro. Ele _sempre_ consegue o que quer. E nesse momento, ele queria Kakashi. Não sabia porquê, não sabia de onde havia tirado a coragem para sair vestido naquela roupa completamente humilhante mas estava fortemente atraído pelo sensei naquele momento. – Entra logo. – Sasuke tinha aquela voz autoritária engraçada que mais soava como uma criança mimada, o que arrancou um sorriso de Kakashi. O Uchiha disse isso puxando o sensei pela mão para dentro do banheiro e ouviu o barulho seco do corpo do homem chocando-se contra a porta ao ser prensado por Sasuke ali. Era uma cena muito engraçada afinal... Sasuke naqueles trajes e com aquele _tamanho todo_ comparado à Kakashi, e agindo como quem manda...

_"Não é uma visão que se tem todo dia", _pensou Kakashi segurando o garoto pela cintura e afundando os lábios nos de Sasuke num beijo.


End file.
